


安全线

by Nightingalefat



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 刘昊然/王一博 - Freeform, 然博 - Freeform, 然博基尼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalefat/pseuds/Nightingalefat
Summary: AU系列：环太平洋
Kudos: 4





	安全线

王一博把头盔用力丢在床上，发出了一声巨响，他带着一身火气走进浴室，把同住的刘昊然关在了门外面。  
“你知道我有密码吧？”  
刘昊然拖长了声音，倚在门外面，王一博没回话，应该已经在冲澡了，今天训练中一次过大的冲击让他把头磕在了操作台上，流了点血，幸好脑子没磕坏，不过追根揭底还是因为当时刘昊然选择向右躲避训练器的攻击而他左边的王一博正控制着右臂试图挡下这一击，刘昊然在训练中行为保守也不是一天两天了，王一博怎么可能不知道，怪就怪他太信任刘昊然在实战中跟他的默契。  
“差不多行了，气性这么大。”刘昊然在门外面喊他，王一博把毛巾狠狠地扔在地上踩了一脚，“磕破脸的不是你，你当然不气！”  
“上次出战的时候你可不是这样的，”刘昊然为自己辩解：“我哪知道你这么莽，那爪子上是4级强度的鳞甲，你以为自己挡得住吗？”  
王一博猛地拉开浴室门，把他推到一边去，自己坐到床边恶狠狠地擦头发，一边擦一边还冲他喊：“那我也不知道你会这么怂呢？我抬手挡的时候你完全可以踹它腿弯啊！你躲什么？躲过去就能拿绩点了吗？”  
“靠，王一博你这样就没意思了，”刘昊然大步走过去把他手里的毛巾拽掉，团了两把回身往浴室里一扔，怒气冲冲揪住王一博的衬衣领子：“我不躲别说你胳膊了，咱俩机甲都得让划成两半你信不信，最后不还是成功了吗？你——”  
王一博抬眼瞪他，额头上的伤口渗着血，正从他的眼角滑下来。刘昊然叹了一口气，松开手，在他脸上抹了一把，“……去止血。”  
“滚！”王一博用力推开他，脸上的血迹晕开，眉眼都狰狞起来，“管这么宽，上太平洋管去。”  
刘昊然握了握拳头，又走上来扯他的胳膊，被王一博侧身撞了一下，后脑勺磕到上铺的床沿上，一阵钝痛。刘昊然皱眉，不想管他了，索性松了手自己走出去吃饭，眼不见心不烦。  
两人一旦下了航母面对怪兽，默契得就跟十年夫妻一样，回到战舰上别管干什么都是左脚拌右脚，没有一天不添堵，刘昊然在通道里快步往餐厅走，踩的舱道咣咣作响，路人一看就知道又和王一博吵架了。  
向欣从一个转角加入了他，看他没说话的意向，自顾自地介绍起今天的菜谱。刘昊然一开始还在听，下午长时间高强度的训练让他疲惫不堪，很快把和王一博的不愉快放在脑后了，直到向欣遇到她的搭档海登，狭窄的过道无法容纳三个人并排行走，刘昊然渐渐落在了后面。  
他跟王一博搭档少说也有两个多月了，他们年龄相仿，同样聪颖又骄傲，尤其是王一博，平时看着好相处，实际上骨子里傲气十足，锋芒尖锐，从来不懂得回避，刘昊然承认这不是缺点，他甚至对这样的王一博又爱又恨，想攥紧他又想捏碎他。  
“咣——”  
向欣吓得回过头，看到刘昊然一拳捶上墙壁，整个人都在发抖。往来的人没敢靠近，海登走上前来拍拍他的肩膀。  
刘昊然抹了一把脸，像是被拍醒了，颓然道：“你们去吃饭吧，我回去。”  
“回去干嘛？”向欣噘着嘴拽了他一把，“又要吵到半夜，前天才被投诉过，就不能冷处理一下吗？”  
刘昊然摇摇头，坚定又疲惫地往回走。向欣叹了一口气， 不明白他到底为什么对王一博这么执着，合不来申请换搭档就行，又不是捆死在一起的两个人。  
“他们俩的事只能他们自己解决，”海登摊摊手，“没你想得那么糟，我倒是觉得他俩挺合适的。”  
向欣难以置信地噎了一下：“吃饭去吧。”  
刘昊然打定主意这次绝对不先求和，他在门口徘徊了一会儿，虽然确实有些饿，但是让生着气的王一博自己呆在宿舍里不知道会发生什么，他额头还没包扎，说不定自己都不知道处理一下。  
下定决心按开门走进来以后，也做好了继续跟王一博吵架的准备，但宿舍里几乎没了光，他看了一眼，发现遮光板已经拉下来了，地板随着海潮起伏，一点点星光从窗缝里漏进来，降落在王一博睡着的脸上。  
刘昊然站在原地没动，门在他身后无声地阖上。

“我是王一博，你叫刘昊然对吧，在基地的时候我见过你，三队驾驶操作第一名，咱们俩一定能配合好。”  
他笑起来很好看，年龄小又不服输，率直到有些可爱，刘昊然几乎立刻就决定喜欢他。第一次做通感测试的时候还算顺利，王一博与他都没有什么需要隐藏的秘密，但是刘昊然发现王一博似乎对怪兽尤为憎恨。  
“我不喜欢未知的东西，”王一博对此解释说：“尤其是在它们很危险的时候。”  
这或许解释了什么，但又什么也没解释到，刘昊然放弃了提问，至少他们合作无间，对付怪兽的时候只要这样就够了。  
北半球三月份的一次反击战中，刘昊然和王一博作为机甲“墨魁”的驾驶员第一次进入到实战中，太平洋环线的西岸有日本在前，韩国居次，上海与香港各自守卫半条大陆边界线。他们的载舰从东湾驶出，王一博静默地看着他们路过跨海大桥与迪士尼高耸的城堡，向着停放机甲的基地进发，刘昊然不知道他紧不紧张，但是他自己紧张得快废了。  
“没什么好怕的，”王一博没看他，右脸向着窗外，左脸是警报灯反射的红色光晕，“你稳住机甲，我负责攻击，像我们训练的时候一样就行了。”  
事实上那场战斗比王一博说的要艰难很多，海中战斗不比陆地，那天风浪很大，机甲有上千吨重，虽然不会被轻易掀翻，但在浅海区凹凸不平的海床上移动也十分困难，刘昊然能感觉到王一博传递过来的焦虑，他像刚学会走路的孩子一样努力带领王一博迈好每一步，王一博几乎没有余暇去照看他，墨魁没有尖厉的锯子作为武器，他们只有机甲手臂部位安装的锥形长刺，对上第四代怪兽没有绝对的胜算。  
最后他们以机甲侧腹开了个大洞告终。  
回到基地后，王一博挂断通感，灰头土脸地蜷缩在脚部控制器上喘息，刘昊然腿有些软，但没闲着，很快把绳梯搭好，回头看王一博。  
“走吗？”  
王一博抬头，脸上没什么表情，刘昊然走过去站在他面前。  
“我——”  
他还没来得及说出第二个字，就被王一博把脸埋在手里的动作打断了。刘昊然吓了一跳，正准备蹲下安抚一下战友的情绪，却发现王一博实际上没有在哭，当然也没有在笑，他只是平复了一下呼吸，就借着刘昊然尚未搭在他肩膀上的手站了起来。  
“谢谢。”  
“没什么好谢的，”刘昊然凑过去抱了他一下：“是我拖累你了。”  
王一博按了一下他的后脑勺，把他推到绳梯边上，“扯什么拖累，训练跟实战肯定不一样，没受伤已经是万幸了，下次会有进步的。”  
刘昊然总觉得他太平静了些，但一只脚已经踩上了脚蹬，就没再纠结这件事。当晚他没在餐厅和宿舍见到王一博，后怕的情绪来得有些晚，他一夜没有睡着，在床铺上瞪着眼到天亮，第二天一早也没有人和他一起登岸，踏出甲板的时候刘昊然脑海里突然浮现出那天王一博抬头看他的样子。  
他没在笑，一直都没有露出一个常见的笑容来。  
之后的日子里他们俩拼了命在训练，尤其是王一博，几乎除了吃饭睡觉就呆在训练室里。一开始刘昊然不知道怎么劝他，后来他们开始吵架，王一博让他别管，可驾驶机甲是两个人的事情，王一博只能返回来气恼地用各种理由说服刘昊然和他一起去，甚至有一次连换搭档这样的话都脱口而出。  
“我才受不了你了！”刘昊然气得扒住门框冲他吼：“换人就换人，我现在就去指挥室！”  
王一博不知所措地楞在房间里，听着刘昊然的脚步声走远，他揉了一把自己的头发，颓然地靠在床边。  
他没有想要换搭档也没有想要惹怒刘昊然，毕竟刘昊然什么也没做错。王一博开始踱步，在本就没多大的宿舍里，每走两三步就要折返一次，他想过冲出去把刘昊然抓回来，道歉，或者打晕他让他打消换搭档的念头， 但如果这是他说出口却也是刘昊然想要的结果，那……  
刘昊然按开门后就看到王一博双手捂着脸蜷缩在床铺上，他似乎对这个姿势情有独钟，刘昊然不知道这代表了什么。他冲动地走出去，脑子里却一刻也没有想过放弃王一博，在去指挥室的半路上买了瓶水，灌下去半瓶之后决定回来和他好好谈一谈。  
他慢慢靠近王一博，坐在他身边拍了拍他的背。  
“一博，”他小声叫他，“还好吧？”  
王一博收回了按在脸上的手，仍然是那副面无表情的样子，他冷静地问：“你搬还是我搬？”  
刘昊然叹了口气，“没……我没去指挥室，你坐起来好吗？我们聊聊？”  
王一博盯着他看了一会儿，露出了一个比哭还难看的笑，刘昊然几乎立刻就俯身把他抱住了，王一博颤抖着，在生气或者在害怕，也或者两者皆有。  
“这样下去不行，一博，”刘昊然小声说：“我们得想个办法。”  
再往后他们仍然时不时对着对方大喊大叫，虽然没动过手，但整个基地的人都知道他们关系不融洽，指挥官也来和他们谈过几次，两个人都不断降低着自己的底线，艰难地寻找适合相处的点。  
四月初的一次防卫战里，第四代怪兽突袭日本边境，三个小时后他们赶到，一台机甲与三架飞机已经和怪兽在交战中，这是更加敏捷的敌人，探戈狼较为笨重，而适合出战的赤红暴风驾驶员还在路上，墨魁第一时间支援了战线，潜伏在探戈狼与怪兽身后的海域。  
浪很大，过了十几分钟就下起了雨，刘昊然能听到机甲外汹涌的潮声，王一博握着操纵杆冷静地等待时机，这时候赤红暴风加入了战局，人类很快占据上风，刘昊然没有动，王一博目视前方，透过机甲的传感器看到怪兽背甲上的薄膜翅膀扇动起来，它会飞，虽然看起来只是滑翔，海水从它翅膀下掠过，带起风旋向深海的方向俯冲。  
王一博突然站了起来，刘昊然跟着他的动作挥动了一下左臂，长刺划开怪兽的一半翅膀，巨大的阻力让他们停滞了一瞬，怪兽嘶吼着斜入海水中，将腹部裹在完好的翅膀之下，扑面而来的血浪把机甲淹没了，赤红暴风没有追击，王一博想追，刘昊然止住两个人的脚步，这时候鱼雷预警到了，王一博瞪了一眼刘昊然，两人向海岸线撤回。机甲内没人说话，只有雷达扫描的反馈声滴滴作响，但刘昊然能感觉到王一博飞速转动的思维，他在想一些匪夷所思的事情。  
“不可能的，”刘昊然突然出声打断他思考的声音，“我们连怪兽有没有性别都不清楚，更不要提它是不是怀着孩子。”  
王一博反驳他：“你是说他们靠氪星那种始源室繁衍，或者靠异形那种抱脸繁殖法来保证生命的延续？”  
“那虽然是少数，但你没办法证明它真的怀孕了。”  
王一博再次回忆了一下他所看过的资料，“我有，去年年末解剖三代怪兽的科学家的报告里提到怪兽是类哺乳动物，它们中的一些有子宫腔，合理解释为母体，理论上存在怀孕的可能。”  
“那你也不能说它就怀——”  
雷达突然发出刺耳的警报声，刘昊然用差点把脖子扭断的速度回头去看，发现有两个快速移动的物体正朝着海岸线进发，他确认了一下探戈狼和赤红暴风的位置，难以置信地看着王一博：“你这是什么开过光的嘴？”  
王一博哼了一声，两人控制机甲转身准备拦截，赤红暴风和探戈狼也逐渐停了下来，三台机甲挂好通讯，打算坚守到鱼雷到达。  
这次的怪兽本身速度就快，卸崽之后不但无事一身轻甚至还额外增加了战力，刘昊然不由咒骂了一声，看着雷达上越来越接近的生物，建议道：“先对付小的。”  
“如果它有一点点母爱的话，也许会选择投降。”  
挂掉通讯器后，王一博对刘昊然说。  
战斗的最后是澳大利亚辗转而来的尤里卡突袭者用机甲导弹轰掉了母体的头，探戈狼的肩膀被扯开，右腿膝盖以下完全没有了，赤红暴风好一些，胸口中枢被挖了个大洞，两台机器正瘫在沙滩上，旁边是半截还泡在海水里的墨魁，脖子部分被小怪兽咬断了，失去了一条左臂。  
母体没有投降，墨魁无可奈何用长刺把幼体钉死在了海床上，另外两台机甲面对越战越勇的母体几乎难以招架，墨魁跟上前去接过攻击，海水越来越深，没过了机甲的腰部，由于体型庞大，它们在深水里几乎无法动作，赤红暴风和探戈狼退了几步，任由怪兽在鱼雷的攻击下溃逃，王一博咬咬牙想要追上去，被刘昊然伸过来的手及时打断，幸好尤里卡赶到，爆炸巨大的冲力把三台机甲往后推了出去，墨魁本就摇摇欲坠的脖颈向后折断，导弹直接打中了怪兽的头部，才没让它逃出生天。  
刘昊然和王一博并肩坐在驾驶室里，通感已经挂断了，他们在等待基地的救援船只。  
“你敢相信吗？它们几乎没有感情。”王一博扶着墙站起来，他的胸口还在因为刚才的战斗剧烈起伏着，“我怀疑我们钉死幼体的时候，它妈妈甚至没有回头看一眼。”  
刘昊然摇摇头，“不能假定所有物种的情感表达方式都与人类相同。”  
“是我错怪它了？”王一博冷哼了一声，“它们有规模有组织，今天的战斗里你也发现了它们之间有一套沟通法则，只不过这一切都在暴虐的顺位之下。”  
“我们会找到办法的，”刘昊然平复着呼吸，“把它们送回去，或者赶尽杀绝。”  
“最好是后者，”王一博气愤地捶了一下操作台，“没人想看到几十年后它们卷土重来。”  
刘昊然盯着他看了一会儿，突然问：“你这么憎恨怪兽，到底是为什么？”  
“没有为什么，去恨可恨的东西需要理由？”  
“怪兽或许不需要，但是人类需要，”刘昊然坚持：“你不会因为恨一个东西就去毁了它，你也恨七组的麦伦，却从来没有用刀捅过他。”  
“他也没有整天在我眼前晃，”王一博放低了声音，“如果我手上有刀你会看到我捅他的，满意了吗？”  
“不，”刘昊然也站起来，靠近他，“我不是每次都能成功阻止你，下次你再想对溃逃的怪兽穷追猛打的时候，想想我们的命是绑在一起的。”  
王一博猛地回过头，他没想到刘昊然选择在这个时候跟他说这些。  
“好啊，我听说神经元连接的时候如果其中一个人死去，另一个也会像死了一次一样，你疼的时候我也会跟着疼，你死的时候我和机甲都会跟着死去，你还想要什么？刘昊然，我没别的可以给你了。”  
王一博双手去推人，被刘昊然猛地握住手臂抵在墙上，不远处就是联电的导线在打火，整个机舱里弥漫着机油的味道。刘昊然撞上他的嘴唇，肾上腺素让他跟着直觉行动了，王一博没做出任何反应，口腔里全是血腥味，他们唇抵着唇，胯压着胯，在逼仄的空间里传递着焦灼的情绪。  
“你最好别死，”刘昊然贴着他的嘴唇说：“因为我真的不想死两次。”  
王一博狠狠地拽着他的头发，把嘴唇重新压上去。

回到基地之后王一博先去冲了澡，他的胯部撞了一块青紫，有些疼但不算难忍，刘昊然在途中加入了他，跪在浴室的地板上亲吻他的肋骨和胯骨，王一博攥着他的头发，强迫他抬起头，他弯下腰去和他接吻，牙齿磕破了嘴唇，没人在意，刘昊然放开了他，转而舔吻他的腿根，王一博颤抖着把他拉起来推到墙上。  
“做不做？”  
刘昊然冲着他呲小虎牙，“你想怎么做？”  
“随便。”王一博不耐烦地伸手去够乳液，开盖的时候被刘昊然夺了过去，“那你先让我随便一次吧。”  
王一博白了他一眼，转过身去用背靠在他胸口，刘昊然捞住他的腰，嘴唇从后颈下滑，他太白了，在浴灯下发着光，后背上爬着斑驳的伤痕，刘昊然轻轻咬住肩胛骨结痂的一条，感觉到王一博的背肌紧绷起来。  
“别留印子。”  
刘昊然漫不经心地摩挲他的腰腹，“怪兽和机甲可以留，我不能？”  
“你算什么——”  
刘昊然掰过他的下巴，狠狠堵住他的嘴，王一博吓了一跳，反射性向后推拒了一下，被刘昊然用力贴上来的热度阻挡了。上颚的敏感点被舔弄，王一博呜咽着在他怀里艰难转身，他们短暂分开，王一博用手臂环上刘昊然的脖子，凑上去啃咬他的嘴唇，被他用舌尖顶开贝齿，只能张着嘴接纳入侵。  
“我也不知道算什么，”刘昊然抚摸着他的嘴角，另一只手按开乳液的盖子，发出清脆的声响，王一博下意识去看，被他用手指一路烫到耳尖，“过了今晚我们可以慢慢想。”  
他俯身过去叼住王一博泛红的耳骨，把润滑用的乳液挤在他的腰窝里，白色的液体沿着窄腰的曲线向下滑，被刘昊然接在臀缝间。  
王一博眯着眼睛看他，眼尾被热水浸得发红，嘴唇颤抖着，承受刘昊然手指的开拓，刘昊然凑过去舔吻他的眼睫，“别紧张。”  
王一博眨了眨眼，睫毛上的水珠没有了，他轻轻呻吟了一声，不自觉地躬起背，把刘昊然往自己身上揽了一下，“紧……张？刘昊然我警告你不要……啊！”  
“知道是你让着我。”刘昊然在温热的甬道里摸索，感觉到绞紧的肠肉随着他的呼吸渐渐放缓，他试着又滑入一个指节，闭合的窄道被柔软的指腹按开，王一博小声叫了出来，在他肩头轻声吸气。  
浴室里温度很高，水花溅在地板上腾起水蒸气，刘昊然把三根开拓的手指从他身体里退出来，“一会儿会冷，要不要去水里？”  
王一博抬了一下眼，眼睛里全是雾蒙蒙的水色，他攥住刘昊然的手腕往花洒下扯，臀缝间滑腻的乳白液体顺着脚踝滴落在瓷砖上，刘昊然几乎没办法把眼睛从他身上移开，他往前赶了两步，没等王一博出声发问，就伸手过去抬起对方的下巴，把他按在了墙壁上。  
“唔！刘——咳咳咳——”  
花洒的水瀑倒灌进嘴里，王一博挣扎着撞上身后已经顶在他股间的滚烫肉刃，他睁不开眼，小臂在瓷砖上胡乱抹去一道水痕，被刘昊然按住，下身迎着滑不留手的臀缝往里顶，王一博闷哼了一声，咬紧牙关承受着入侵。  
水像热雨一样打在他的脸上，王一博闭着眼睛，薄薄的一层眼睑烫得快要融化。下身插进来的利器强硬地磨着洞口，一寸一寸向里凿，刘昊然放开他的胳膊，看着它无力地垂下去，最后摸索到自己已经软下去的勃起握住。  
“你他妈……慢点……”  
王一博脚下打着滑，不敢乱动，幽穴绞着刘昊然的阴茎，内壁几乎在痉挛，肩胛骨向后折起，被刘昊然炽热的呼吸激得微微发抖。  
“受不了了？”刘昊然贴着他的耳朵吐息，心跳如擂鼓，又往里进了两寸，几乎全部埋进去了，“你平时下水的时候怎么不说慢点？”  
“因为——啊——”  
刘昊然猛地往前撞一下，又缓缓抽出，在肉壁上留下清晰的触感，不是快感也没有疼痛，他再次推进来，破开聚拢在一起的肠肉，进得更深，“因为什么？”  
“因为……嗯……”王一博被他磨得有些受不了，“那你……平时下水怎……么不这么莽？”  
刘昊然笑了一声，胸口贴上王一博的背，警告道：“你要这么说，我可开始莽了。”  
王一博想开口反对，被他握住了双手拢在胸前，刘昊然向前倾身压住他，肉刃进的更深，逼出王一博的哼声，他喜欢听他的声音，于是让他张嘴多叫几声。  
王一博不理他，咬着嘴唇被他插得直抖，刘昊然毫不怜惜，肉棒变着角度磨蹭他的穴壁，囊袋打在他挺翘的臀瓣上，一会儿就红了一片，王一博敏感点生的浅，被刘昊然无意中蹭过几下，下身颤颤巍巍站了起来，刘昊然在他耳边轻轻笑了一声，王一博立刻想逃开，却被他整个人拥在怀里，连腿都被操得快站不稳。  
“怎么了？”刘昊然喘得比他还厉害，嘴里说着话，下身硬是没停，“看你挺舒服啊。”  
王一博呜咽着回头看他，也或者想看着他的脸骂他，被刘昊然再次碾过前列腺，毫无征兆地射了出来。  
“唔……”王一博攥着刘昊然的胳膊让他停下，“等……哈啊……等一下……”  
高潮之后的敏感让水珠落在皮肤上都有些刺痛，刘昊然放开他的双手，让他能扶着墙撑住自己，伸手替他关了水，“还好吗？”  
“嗯……”王一博哼了一声，喘得几乎答不上话，心脏跳动的轰鸣声在耳蜗里盘旋，刘昊然缓慢地挺着腰，力度也没有之前大，近乎温柔地干着他。  
“……啊！别动……嗯……昊然……”王一博敏感得浑身泛红，发着抖哽咽，嘴里模模糊糊叫他的名字，想让他别折磨自己了，谁知刘昊然听到他的声音反而更来劲了，圈着他的腰就开始新一轮进攻，王一博被他顶得话都说不出，只有带着哭腔的呻吟夹杂着两三句求饶回荡在浴室里。  
结束之后王一博腰侧的淤青被他掐得又扩大了一片，疼得在床上翻来覆去，他嘟囔着把上铺的刘昊然骂得狗血淋头，疲惫地昏睡过去。  
第二天一早王一博不出所料没能起来进行他的魔鬼训练，刘昊然坐在床边若有所思地看着他。王一博瞪他，他就笑得小虎牙都露出来，“我觉得咱们找到好办法啦。”

王一博在做噩梦。  
两个月以后他们仍然吵架，有时甚至会动手，刘昊然不想跟他打，只能离开房间自己找地方待着，王一博有时候会拉住他把他按在门上口一发，然后他们把床单扯破用来和好，有时候也会放任他走出去，在他回来的时候面无表情地等着接受道歉。  
但很少有刘昊然回到宿舍的时候王一博已经睡着了的情况，他蜷缩着身体像是哪里在疼，眼睑下转动的眼睛和他皱起的眉尖都在无声喊着想摆脱梦魇。  
刘昊然俯下身亲吻他的额头，想温柔点把他唤醒，却被满头的冷汗吓了一跳，王一博猛地抓住他撑在床边的手，嘴里含糊地叫他的名字。  
“一博？”刘昊然无措地小声回应他，“别害怕，是梦。”  
他额角的伤口潦草处理过了，被半掩在碎发下面，刘昊然捏了捏他的掌心，王一博睁开眼睛，颤抖着呼出一口气。刘昊然擦擦他额头上的汗，再次俯身过去亲了一口。  
“干什么？”王一博瞪他，“你还没道歉。”  
刘昊然问他：“做什么梦了？”  
“……梦见你死了，”王一博别开脸不看他，握着他的手倒是没松开，“我从逃生舱出去，墨魁在海里爆炸了，我找不到你的……尸体。”  
刘昊然看着他发红的眼尾，没说话。  
“海滩上太阳太大了，我什么都看不清楚，海是红的，像血一样，”王一博声音里带着细微的颤抖，他坚持说下去：“我扑到海里去找，哪里都找不到……最后我抓住了我们连接通感的线路……”  
他紧了紧手指，刘昊然低头去看，蓦然明白了，他张了张嘴：“对不起。”  
王一博扭头看他。  
刘昊然惊了一下，赶快解释：“我不会死……呃，我是说我不会，留下你自己——”  
王一博松开他的手，指尖握得发麻，嘟嘟囔囔坐起来：“知道了，闭嘴吧。”  
刘昊然挠了挠后脑勺，王一博去揉自己的手指，一时间只有海浪的声音铺满房间。  
“你饿吗？”刘昊然凑近了点问他。  
王一博翻了个白眼，“想亲我还是想吃饭？”  
刘昊然笑出了声，他安慰似的摸了摸王一博的头发，倾身吻过去。  
紧接着被警报声打断了，刘昊然懊恼地咬牙。  
“先欠着，”王一博推开他下床，“回来给你补上。”  
刘昊然委委屈屈走到门口等他，“你不会又想跟我吵架吧。”  
王一博停了一下穿外套的动作，转头看了看他，又转向衣柜，“刘昊然，我莽撞，我不顾一切，不是因为我没有脑子或者我害怕，是因为我知道那时候你是清醒的，我没有后顾之忧。”  
刘昊然想了想，打开门，边走边说：“那行吧，今天我还是负责做我们之中有脑子的那一个。”被王一博追到走廊里一顿捶。  
他们赶上前面快步走着的队友们，向着停机坪进发。

**Author's Note:**

> 祝亲友顾盼生日快乐w


End file.
